


After The Fall.

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Riding school girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fall.

Lily Willows was nothing if not kind. She may have been glad to see the Smyth-Jones girl fall, it meant she'd won this competition and she had been silent on the way back to the stables, silently watching as the medic treated the other girl. 

Once the horses were safely back in their stable-stalls she had gone in search of the other woman, smiling softly as she finally did find her, crouching alone. Lily had spoken gently, not wanting to startle the woman. 

"Are you alright? That was quite the fall you took..."  
The girl looked at her and smiled weakly.

"I think so.... just rather dazed still."  
Lily smiled slightly wryly. 

"I'm sure you are... that's a big horse you fell off... I'm amazed you can balance at the moment."  
Jenny smiled.

"Thanks for your concern."  
"Well since neither of your sisters can be bothered to see you home safely... can I give you a lift?"  
"Sure."

Jenny said standing. Immediately her legs buckled and with a squeak she fell forward… face first into Lilly's chest. Lily laughed softly, gently stroking the girl's hair. 

"Told you it was a miracle you had any balance."  
Jenny purred and nuzzled further in. Lily purred softly, only stepping back when she was sure she had a hold on the girl, gently pulling the girl with her into an empty stall, moving to lean the girl against the wall before moving back into position. 

"Take your time."  
Jenny mewed softly and nuzzled back into Lilly's chest… after a while her tongue started to date out and take quick licks of the exposed bits of Lilly's chest. Lily's purr soon turned into a soft mewling noise. Jenny looked up at her.

"Are we going to have sex?"

She asked between licks.   
"Depends if you'd like to..."  
"I think I would but...what about you?"  
"I'd definitely like to."  
Jenny smiled and licked the exposed skin some more. Lily purred softly. Jenny pressed her face even more into Lily's chest. Lily purred again.  
"Sex?"

Jenny asked softly.   
"Think you can handle stripping off?"  
"I... may need help"

Jenny admitted.   
"That's okay sweetie, that's why I asked."  
Jenny smiled at her. Lily smiled, kissing her gently even as she started to unbutton the girl's shirt. Jenny giggled and kissed back softly. Lily smiled as she pushed the girl's shirt from her shoulders. Jenny let her shirt fall free of her body.   
"So gorgeous."  
Jenny blushed.   
"Still shy are we?"  
Jenny smiled softly and nodded.   
"Sweet girl."

Lily murmured, moving to slowly undo the girl's jeans and underwear. Jenny shivered with anticipation. Lily smiled and caressed Jenny's clit. Jenny let out a little soft squeal.   
"You like that darling?"  
Jenny nodded vigorously. 

"Yes, Yes, Yes."  
Lily smiles and pushes inward, her thumb swiping Jenny's clit again. Jenny squealed and bucked slightly.   
"Good girl."

Lily murmured, upping her pace a little. Jenny mewled and tried to keep pace. Lily smirked and sped up further. 

"Come for me baby?"  
Jenny cried out and did just that.


End file.
